moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Nemond Eastmirror
|Row 5 title = Affiliations|Row 5 info = ----|caption = "We'll be honest with each other, yes?" ----|Row 6 title = Reaction|Row 6 info = Alliance | Horde|Row 7 title = Alignment|Row 7 info = Lawful Evil|Row 8 title = Family|Row 8 info = Avvra Eastmirror (Older Brother, ) Beatrice Eastmirror (Older Sister, ) Amrita Eastmirror (Mother, }|Row 9 title = Status|Row 9 info = |imagewidth = 300}}Nemond Eastmirror is a cunning Militant of the Truthful insurgency and a fanatical Purifier of the Hand of the Unblinded. History Born: September 6th, 6 LC Early Life Born in Lordaeron to a simple librarian's family along the Darrowmere Lake, Nemond's young life was one of well coveted torment and abuse. Nemond spent years as a child learning to climb, dash and hide from his cruel and terrifyingly abusive father; Nemond's innate ability to lurk out of sight proving a useful talent for the future. Desensitisation would begin to slowly creep into his mind, having witnessed scenes of depravity and turpitude committed at the hands of his only role model. Despite this, the level of stress upon his body and developing mind left him with heavy-set trauma that twisted his sense of empathy and ingrained a budding sadism that would never leave him. In wake of the fall of his homeland, the then young Nemond was forcefully inducted into the ranks of the Scarlet Crusade. The Unblinded Eastmirror was chosen for his wit and even temperament to be trained as an assassin for the order, slowly earning himself a place amongst the Purifiers-- a coveted and secretive order of the most skilled and brutal rogues that the Crusade had to offer. Normally, purifiers were chosen; not promoted to the position by merit alone. They were kidnapped, brainwashed and tortured, until all that remained in their minds was to kill and torture for the Light. Nemond was different. The young man seated the rank of Purifier with all his memories, emotions and empathy intact. For this reason, he was possibly the most unnerving and intimidating of the Purifiers; carrying out his brutal work with full mind and knowledge of it all. The Shattering As did many other orders of the Scarlet Crusade, the Hand of the Unblinded too splintered in wake of the Shattering. It's members and ideals were not slow to dilute and spread across the Eastern Kingdoms, Nemond personally taking a large contingent of Purifiers with him to roam the hilltops of Silverpine, making a nomadic home amongst the untainted mountains of Lordaeron. Slowly, desperation led Eastmirror to be more aggressive with his attacks upon surrounding undead and Forsaken, claiming land within his power-- something that Unblinded ideals preached strongly. Army of the Truthful As extremist activity began to toil and fester about Nemond's homeland, he and his Purifiers were quickly absorbed into the ranks of the Army of the Truthful, the religion of Truth speaking to them in ways that took hold of the soul. Under the Truthful, they now work alongside the militants, lending their abilities of stealth and guile to the already effective guerrilla warfare tactics the Truthful military adopts. Recently Nemond's work as a scout and spy for the Truthful continued during a long state of dormancy for the order, his contingent of Purifiers operating as a diluted force throughout the many regions of Lordaeron. Nemond himself was not given rest for many months, finding his only opportunity to stray from these activities in an old acquaintance, Markus Quinn; who was heading to Duskwood on family business. Nemond was adamant to follow and assist however he could, wishing to see if the offspring of Quinn could be molded and 'purified' in the way his father was. When they finally encountered Markus' son Leighton, their wishes for negotiation fell upon deaf ears in wake of the agent's rage, leading a fight to break out in which Nemond was injured. A sharp roundhouse kick left Nemond with two broken ribs, before managing to shoot the agent in the knee and leave him easy to restrain. Upon Quinn's orders, Nemond then began to torture the boy for a brief period, lighting a hatchet on fire and pressing it into Kercher's face with sardonic mirth. However, Quinn found himself disgusted by the Purifier's harsh methods and cut the encounter short, taking an injured Nemond with him to plan their next moves with pain in his heart. Gallery Nemond Wanted Poster.jpg| A wanted poster depicting the terrorist. Nemond Creature.png| Nemond in his natural state. Nemi_and_friends_revised.png|Nemond with friends Markus Quinn, Leon 'Manger' King and Lungen Lark. Nemond ears.png| Nemond wearing his Rabbit hood. Nemond by Lybonn.png| Nemond by Lybonn Category:Army of the Truthful Category:Characters Category:Scarlet Crusade Category:Criminals Category:Lordaeronian Category:Human Category:Hunters Category:Hand of the Unblinded